1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a faucet, and more particularly to an intelligent faucet structure based on a photoelectric detection device.
2. Description of the Prior Art
In general, a conventional countertop faucet is designed according to the appearance of the faucet and is generally mechanically operated with hands. The increasing emergence of electronic detective faucets in the market makes the automatic faucets a consequential choice. An automatic faucet detects the presence of a human body and acquires a signal that is transmitted subsequently to a control module so as to have power supplied from a power supply to a water supply system. The water supply system is thus enabled to control switching of water to supply water to the user. Such a conventional automatic faucet, including pull-out faucets, is generally controlled with a control module that acquires an opening/closing signal through an infrared sensor. Due to being of a unique feature, the conventional pull-out faucet, although generally arranged at a site around which use of water is necessary, allows a sprayer thereof to be pulled out in a condition of water being discharged to flush a distant site. Currently, no proposal has been made in this art for achieving the control of opening/closing the water supply through the movement of pulling out the sprayer. It is thus desired to provide a solution that achieves such a way of control.